the love ones and the moon princess
by vampiregirl106
Summary: will juuir and haruka come back to life when yuuki turn back in to a vampire or live in hell for ever. will riso come for crescent moon and yuuki again or will he leave them alone for good please read.
1. Chapter 1

I put in this story a girl name crescent moon and she is me

once there was a princess name crescent moon she was not born a human she was born a vampire, soulReaper, and a lot more that she does not know about. one day crescent moon turn 13 and all of her powers came and when they did everyone was spire's to know what is was her powers and then to next day come and crescent moon was prunes die from the Queen.

but there is a trust to that Queen Serenity was imowtzen and it was all a lie so crescent moon lift the moon and when to earth so that she can find love and happiness but the mom did not know she got out of her room so she went off to marry Rido crescent moon vampire uncle.

then next day crescent moon heard that the Queen of the moon marry a vampire she got mad because she know why, so crescent moon went on with her walking and meet to level A vampire but did she know she can us her power.

When she and the level a vampire went fighting the girl said we are no trying to hurt you and I'm Juuir and this my onii-sama haruka come with us please we will keep you safe if you went.

so crescdntmoon when with them to find out that they went princess with a girl on the way and a son that 4 years old in vampire years we all sat in the living room to talk about the moon and I ask how do u know I'm from the moon.

they look at either and said your dress gave it always dang I did not think it word and then Kaname their son said my uncle rido marry your mom on the moon right, I said yes but he itpmostis her to marry him I know my mom hate him with all her heart she will never love him and she even told me that she will hate him until he is in his grave.

Then we heard a loud dome crescent moon ran outside and look at the moon and all I saw was red and black coming from the moon then crescent moon saw juuie ran after her. so that I did not get hurt she call and called my name but I did not answer her then she saw a reds black light from my way so she ran to get me but it was to let I was all ready up on the moon when the war was over. I was thing to my seft what happen.

then I heard cry so I ran over where I heard it and saw my mom queen of the moon on the grown saying way why did u die my 4 lovely girl so I said I'm here and oh were the other girl so she told me that I had sister and that they were sent them to earth.

She told crescent moon that everyone is on earth in 100 years from now but crescent moon did not know that she live for millions of years with the vampire side. so she went on has her mom told her to do and has crescent moon came but to the kuran's place she started to cry and lift her anger on rido her enemy then she started to teach herself how to fight and everything like that.

so one day juuie went to the Dr to have yuuki Born and there crescent moon said that she will protect yuuki with all her heart to keep evil and rido always from her so there and then crescent moon, juuie, harka and kaname said yuuki most stay out of any vampire hand she that is in the basement.

so when juuie brut yuuki home crescent moon and harka went making a pathway out of the house when it can to yuuki safely and I put in a room so that when someone come down stair then yuuki can sleep without anyone finding her. When crescent moon and haruka were do kaname came home with friend crescent moon grade yuuki and ran do the stair reams and everyone alas ask if they saw that but juuie make them act stupid and said that they were crazy like crazy she said there is no one alas in the house but us.

so kaname ask if they can say that night has crescent moon walk up stairs in the living room and said hi to everyone but they all try to kill crescent moon and kaname stop them before they can Even touch her, kaname said she is my sister from the moon and if u do anything to her I will kill u first.

so they start and I saw roka walk over and huge kaname and she said ok only if u will my mine for ever and and juuei look over at her and said no u have to left if u say that again but then I turned around I saw yuuki walking down the stair so I ran down there to see her crying I ask what wrong and she said I heard everything I do not love onii-sama no more that girl can have him, she went crescent moon to stay with her because she was sad and with yucky was asleep crescent moon went up stair and told juuie about yuuki and told her that yuuki was very sad .

the next day everyone went home but crescent moon had to stay, at midnight someone rang the door ball and crescent moon open it was a vampire mail girl she said a letter for juuie harka and kaname will u give this to them for me I said OK and put it on the table she look at me and then lefts yuuki come up stair and said who was that at the door but i knew the the girl was not gone so I said go back down stair and lock your door no one but me is to be down there OK.

I open the door and the girl was looking at me and then attack me I grab something hit her with it and then got my sword next thing crescent moon knew she saw juuie at the door that and then nothing.

that night crescent moon open her eyes to see juuie, harka, kaname and yuuki looking at her she got up with a manger headache she ask what happen, juuie said that i was hit on the head with book and that girl belong to rido,she was sent here for you she to see if there was another girl here and this is what was on the letter" I see that u have my step daughter may I have her back she will make a hot queen for me one day and we will have a lot of vampire kids ha ha ha the letter when on and on and then juuie Farley said from the letter I will come for you crescent moon and the girl juuie and hrauka are hiding.

4 years went by and yuuki was 5 years old and rido came to the house no one knew until yuuki said something about her dreams she been having for two day yuuki said there is a man out side said crescent moon came to me I will be waiting for you here next thing yuuki see is crescent moon running up stair and out the door.

when harka and juuir came out they saw crescent moon try to kill rido but it was not working and crescent moon lose every time juuie and harka said come here crescent moon u will not get your ravage with nothing but hands let me do it for you said harka and juuie and go inside .

I go down stair and heard yuuki cry so I ran to see what happen and yuuki was saying mom and dad are mad and so is crescent moon she too is mad that the evil man outside is here for her, I walk over and said do not worry everything will be ok after tonight then juuie walk in and said it will not be ok kaname will you go outside and take care of yuuki and crescent moon for me, juuie kiss me and kaname on the chick walk over and hold me and yuuki and started to walk over too yuuki bedroom has she screamed ONII-SAMA KANAME ONII-SAMA CRESCENT MOON WHAT HAPPENING IS THE EVIL MAN COMING IN SIDE .

juuie said I have to put your vampire side to sleep please stay asleep for me and never wake up, after crescent moon woke up from her nap she grade yuuki and started to walk outside but she knew that she can't us the front door, so she used the underground door that her and haruka made for yuuki. when her and yuuki got out of there she saw a lever E looking at her will crescent moon had to protects yuuki she grade her sword from her arm and put yuuki on the ground.

Has crescent moon was fighting she look behind her and saw yuuki getting up, has she look she heard a lever E vampire said are u lost little girl may i drink your blood, crescent moon kill the one she was fighting she ran over to yuuki but kaname already was over there and kill the vampire we look at each other and said the all the vampire here the little girl is NOT SAFE. kaname said little girl what is your name mine is kaname and this is crescent moon and yours. Yuuki said nothing all she did was look at me and kaname so I grab her hand and said lets us go some place safe. We stated to walk and saw all the vampire look at us with an uneasy look.

When crescent moon, kaname and yuuki got to Mr. cross's house he know what happen and made it look like he did not know yuuki after we all sat down Mr. cross said it look like she has last all her member I said yes but one thing is she will not talking for now I think she is scared out of her mind that all. When I look out the window I started to cry again but I try to hold back kaname look at her and said we will get him back for this and crescent moon you will get him for mom and dad again one day OK.

Two weeks went by and yuuki still has not said a word and Mr. cross finish the adoptive forms for crescent moon and yuuki and Mr. cross said yuuki it time to eat OK, yuuki look at me and I aid it ok he make the best food ever so she sat down and had dinner she when we were do yuuki made a mass all over the place. Headmaster said crescent moon why don't you take yuuki and give her a bath crescent moon look at yuuki and said she really made a mass did she OK I will take her and give her a bath. 20 min letter yuuki is getting ready for bed when she heard me, Headmaster and kaname talk and look out of the door crescent moon had a bad feeling and ran outside kaname and Kaien said what wrong I said stay here I have to find out.

crescent moon started to ran when Takuma Ichijo step out he look at me and said long time on see hey I said yea and kept on running I was in front of the vampire society and saw a man and a woman I walk over to them and said this is not a safe place for human like you two they look at me and said he a hunter and if you get in our way we will kill you but has they were looking at me they did not see the lever E come up and try to attack them I jump in and safe them, Mr. Kiryu look at me and said thank you and over at his wife when he did she look like she was in pain crescent moon ask her if she was OK she look at my and said no I think it time for my kids to be born I look at her and said you are have kids if I know that then I went have got you out of here before the vampire come.

so crescent moon pick her up and told the boy that she has to get her back the their house and have the two kids but Mr. Kiryu said ok i will be there in a min, so I started to ran to find kaname and takuma come she she did flash step and get to Mrs. Kiryu place about 2 min later Mr. Kiryu walking in and 5 min latter two boy were born and they gave them the name zero and Ichiru Kiryu crescent moon walk over to her and ask if they will be ok, ms Kiryu look at me and say they are ok and thank you for bring me here, crescent moon started to walk out the door john Kiryu said miss what is your name I look at him, I said crescent moon and yours he look at me and said john and my wife name is momo.

Crescent moon turn around and look at him and said nice to meet you look I have to go now if you need any help call my name three time and I will come ok, john look at me and said ok. crescent moon started to walk home when she throat she saw rido when she started to look closer he started to fade off a litted so she did not pay any attention to it and kept on walking when she got home to Kaien Cross house yuuki kaname and kaien were waiting for me I walk up to them and yuuki hug me and said where were you I started to think you were not coming back I look at her with a smile and said you do not have to wait for me I will always return to you if I did there is no way I be me ok yuuki , look at me and smile and said OK kaname is walking over and hand crescent moon a letter she look at it and she said what is this he look at her and said look and see so crescent moon open it and saw that is was a invitation to a vampire party I look at kaname and said I only been at this one and are you should I can go with you yuuki look at me and said it ok you can you do not have to worry about me. Kaname said the vampire party is in two weeks I look at him and said ok.

Two week went by and crescent moon was get ready to go to the vampire party yuuki walk in has crescent moon was getting ready she said wow you look nice sister I look at her and said thank you and when on with what she was doing, when crescent moon was do yuuki look at her and said wow you look a lot different than the first time I ever saw you this nice crescent moon has crescent moon was waiting on kaname she and yuuki was talking, then yuuki heard a knock on the door and it she saw kaname and said kanme good evening and he said good evening to you too and look at crescent moon he said wow you look like yourself when I first meet you I said yea but I do not look like myself from the moon.

So kaname and crescent moon left the house crescent moon said yuuki vampire side is really a sleep and juuir said her power may last for a 11 years but make sure that she stays asleep kaname look at her and saw a sad face he pat her on the head and said do not worry if she wake up then we will know that rido is coming I look at him and said yea but the is what in swear about you will never know if he come the cross academy.

a week went back and kaname has not come by to see yuuki so I got worry that the vampire Council found out that kaname was seeing a human and letting me stay with a human as will so crescent moon waited until night fall and if kaname did not come then she would go out too found him. night fall and kaname still did not come thrown the doors so crescent moon went up stair grab her coat and started to walk out the door and she heard a knocking sound on the front door so crescent moon out if to see the kaname brute Hanabusa Aido and his cousin Akatsuki Kain when they saw me they are like crescent moon are you going somewhere kain ask I look at them and said yes I'm going to lay on the grass and look at the moon.

they aido started to laugh and I look at him and said what is go funny about look at the moon that I was born on the stop and look at me kaname said forgive him he is a stubborn you know I smile at him and said yea he look around and said are you going to let up in are not crescent moon look to the floor and the move aside letting kaname and has friend inside they took off the coat and put them on the floor kaname look at me and said where is the Headmaster I need to tell him something has I go to Aswan yuuki yell kaname-sama has she ran down the stair crescent moon stop her when she goes to hug him and yuuki look at me she said crescent moon let me hug him I look at kaname and he look at yuuki he said to yuuki that there is something that he has to do before she can hug him again she look at me and I look away Mr. cross ran down the hall and yell kaname-kun and crescent moon I need you two to come with me I look at him and said "um who will stay here and watch yuuki" the Head-

Master look at her and then at crescent moon and said this has to do with your uncle and step dad we are not living we are going to the next room now come on this is a bad thing.

So everyone when to the next room and sat down but yuuki was left in the living room. Have kaname, me, aido kain and the Head-

Master he looks at kaname and said you did not kill him did you. kaname look down and said Headmaster for some reason I can kill him but crescent moon can do the same that is why in a 10 years I went you to allow me to put a night class in your academy and have all vampire go to school with me and when the time come when rido wake and come off crescent moon all of us can stop him.

6 years later

crescent moon can you get yuuki up it is almost time for her to go to school said the Headmaster ok if only if kaname was here she will love to get up but I guess if she does not get up I will tell kaname she is not listing to us crescent moon said has she hear a door open and then close and then running over to her room when she look at the door she saw yuuki standing there looking at her and yuuki said you will never do that now would you crescent moon laugh and turn to look at yuuki with a happy look on her face now yuuki said come on crescent moon you told me that you will never said that to me again with a sad look on her face crescent moon laugh again and said it was too funny so I couldn't help it so now get ready for school the Headmaster ask me to take you today. So yuuki get ready for school and when to school.

latter the day kaname and I were in the living room waiting for yuuki to come back home from school it was almost 8 pm kaname got up and said it to late at night for her to be outside I look at him and then she the door open when I look it was yuuki I get up and ran to see why she was late getting home when I saw all the blood in her head arms and on her right long I took her to the bathroom to clean her up she said crescent moon I went to to go to school with me tomorrow I ask why she said because these girl are being mean to me and when I left school ground they took me and throw me in to a wall and started to stab me crescent moon got mad and said look if you really needed me all you had to do was yell me name three time OK . She looks at me and nodded.

so the next day come and all her wrong where heal and crescent moon walk her to school yuuki look at her and said crescent moon can you stay where until school is do crescent moon look at her and said no I can but if you needed me for anything all you have to do is close you eye and call me name three time and I will come and have kaname with me ok she look at me and nodded her head so crescent moon went back the house and call kaname to tell him to come and meet me at the st'nature middle school and she will tell him why when he get there.

she school ended and crescent moon was still talk everything and then crescent moon hear her name being call but yuuki and look down to see 4 girl kick and stabbing yuuki so crescent moon jump out of the tree cashing the girl of close and then kaname jump out of the tree has will to take yuuki home and will yuuki heard out of crescent moon is do you really think it funny to a attack a girl the if younger then you are after that crescent moon kick two of the girl and the other two she gave them a wage too.

that night she get home laughing ready hard and when I was done I went to see if yuuki was OK and she was only kick her so I went to the headmaster and ask him if he can let me start school with yuuki and he agree to it off that I told yuuki ,

Kaname and the headmaster what I did the the girl and they laugh with me.

two weeks went by and crescent moon started school with yuuki and when the girl saw me they did not say anything so yuuki and crescent moon when to class together and when crescent moon walk in to the classroom the teacher look at me and said do you have a reason why you are in here I said yes I the new student here she look at me and said can I see you letter you have in your hand so I headed her the paper and said oh you are crescent moon kuran cross I'm I right I look at her and said yes she ok and look at the class and said everyone the is crescent moon and one of the girl look at me and said I gost go off the phone with the queen of the moon and she said she went she dress back. so I walk over to her and said how dare you say that about my mom everyone look at me has I sat down next to yuuki after classes were over I me and yuuki walk to lunch and the same girl walk over to yuuki and me grabbing me shirt and throwing me in to the wall has she did that she heard someone yell crescent moon-sama what are you doing she look behind her to see to really hot man walk over to us I look down and said nothing this girl is ask to be kill Yagari and he look at her and back at me he said will you put our princess down she look at me and put me down. For the rest of the day no one mass with crescent moon or yuuki.

2 years 9 mouth later

It is crescent moon and yuuki have one more mouth to go and they had to start make a chose of what high school they want to go to. so when they both go home yuuki saw kaname sitting on the stair waiting for us to come home when he saw us walk in threw the door yuuki ran up to huge him and he said yuuki, crescent moon the Mr. cross wrote like to talk to all of us yuuki look at me and I look at kaname and said what for he shook his head and said I do not know. so we both walk in to the Mr. cross office and he told all of us about the cross academy and that there will be a night class starting too he look at crescent moon and ask her if she can do day and night class all together I look up at him and said yes headmaster.

well tomorrow I'm going to your school to tell everyone about it and then to 2 other school ok so yuuki and crescent moon I went you two to stay home for the days I'm gone and kaname you are going to be the dorm, class president and I wood like you to go and fine vampire that will come to the and crescent moon went you to keep your human side a quite because everyone will question you about what you are ok and one more thing crescent moon when you are not in the night class I went you and yuuki to make shoulder that the day class will not find out that the night class are VAMPIRE ok crescent moon nodded at him and he look at kaname and told him that the was going to be then night class president he look at yuuki and told her that she had to keep it a secret from the day class the night class are vampire ok she look up at him and said ok and the head master look at yuuki and ask her if she can wait in the living room and nodded and left the room the headmaster look a kaname and me and said what will happen if she wake up in the middle of the first of the school year.

crescent moon **and kaname look at him and said it will be ok has long has she will not kill no day class students then she is fine but crescent moon intrude kaname and said if she get headaches a lot then where one sigh the she is going to wake up , another one is if she is not eating anything or falling asleep a lot she if you, kaname or me see that happening we will tell each other right kaname look at me and said but what if zero finds out we will try to kill her crescent moon said that is why headmaster is having me in both class so they will not happen right headmaster and he nodded.**

**the next mouth come and everyone had to tell their teacher what high school they went to go to and everyone said that they are cross academy and then the last day come and the teacher call the name of the students that are going to the cross academy and when they call crescent moon the teacher said this girl work so hard she go to attend night and day class and the academy all the girl and boy were mad because I got to be in the same class has the hot and cute students in the night class.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**this is a new school year so when I put lover because one girl in my school did at to me so please do not get mad at me I hope you love my 2ond chapter new year I hope you love it**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**3 mouth new school year**

**crescent moon, yuuki and zero had to get up very Reilly in the morning she they come make sure that everyone in the night class made it to the school and got the there dorms has the sun was coming up crescent moon look up and said OMG the sun is hotter than ever and the moon the sun was so nice to look at but seeing it now since I'm on earth it look like it going to kill me if I do not get in the shade. I heard laughing come up from behind me and I tune to see kaname look at me and yuuki I look at him and said kaname should you be in your dorm by now soon the day class girl will be here and so will be the boy so get to your dorm and get some sleep he said crescent moon look here because there is one more night class student and I you to chick in with Takuma Ichijo and he will show you where you room is ok I nodded me head and he left and went back to his dorm. that night came and the night class had to go to class but crescent moon was not done with her round until she saw them walking out she ran up to them and said that not night time yet and the day class students are still in the class room and kaname walk over to me and said I know but the headmaster wended to meet the night class so he ask me to gather them all up and now I'm taking them over there and you have to come has well. OK so is I did not come here you wended have walk in the my classroom and ask the teacher if you can the headmaster can have me for a min. he look at me and and said yes but I have to get yuuki and zero out of class has well so come on we have to go to the headmaster. when I started to walk beside aido and then I heard kaname call my name so I look up to see what he wanted and he said should I walk in to the class room or should you do it I look at him and said you should ok so he walk in to the classroom and the teacher said may I help you with something before kaname could say anything I walk in and said yes you can the headmaster world like to see yuuki and zero in his office now kaname please go to the headmaster and tell him me, yuuki and zero will be in there in a min ok he nodded and then walk out OMG I should have let him in here i That to myself yuuki come walk over to me and said crescent moon shell we get going has i go to walk out of the door i heard one girl said hey is that you brother or is he your lover i turn and told yuuki to go to the headmaster and i will be there in 4 Min's OK. yuuki walk out and so did zero when they left i turn and ask the teacher and said teacher can i said something please about kaname my brother he look at me and said yes you can then i turn to everyone and said that the night class is full of my family so try not to get to close them then kaname save my life and yuuki with some man try to throw and her in front of a train but kaname get there before he could do anything and that all i have to say here but yuuki i can tell love kanme and i agree with her dashing. after that i left the classroom i walk in to the headmaster room and he said crescent moon we were waiting on you what told so long, i told the teacher why you when zero and yuuki was that wrong i said look at everyone in that office he got up and said no but everyone in the night class will have blood tablets with them at all time and crescent moon i went you to do the same and if the day class student see what you doing you say that it you medicine and that you have to put it in your drink before anything and when it turn red then start it okay nodded and then all of the night class walk out of the office to see all the day class looking at them with a shook look on their face but the night class got to their dorm without any girl following them.**

**Two mouths later**

**crescent moon went to day class when she trout she saw rido following her and she turn around there was no one there so she kept on walking until she get to the school she knew the yuuki and zero were already there and had breakfast so when she walk in to the class room the teacher said why are you let again crescent moon cross i did not told you that if you are late again you will have to stay after class and make up the work you miss so not since your are 10 mins late you will stay 15 min and make up the work has she turnaround he saw that yuuki and zero were asleep and get mad walk over to them and said cross yuuki and Kiryu zero get up and go see the headmaster you too crescent moon so we walk out and went to the chairman office and he told me told me that i have to be in the night class until next year i ask why and he said because the teacher i put you with is starting to get mad at me because you yuuki and zero are always asleep in class or late so i went you to be in the night class for the rest of the year and for you yuki and zero i went you guys to stay up in class if you can do that let me now and i will have kaname starting classes for the night class and you two can get so sleep is that clear you three. me yuuki and zero nodded our heads and then left but the chairman said zero crescent moon i need to talk to you two now yuuki go back to class ok me and zero walk back in to his office and yuuki went back to class what is it headmaster i said he look at zero and said crescent moon how long do you think it will take bed for zero fall to a lever E vampire i look at zero and said about 4 or 5 week but he will not go mad for blood will he goes start feeling thirsty and then she will start to eat him from the inside out so i think in 5 week you will have to put zero in night class but if anything happen before that then put him in it then. yes but never mine go back to you dorm and get so sleep because you have class to night said the chairman crescent moon walk out of the office and back to her dorm. that night everyone is ready to go to class but when i look at everyone i saw that kaname was not there yet so i went up stair to see if he was there in his dorm when i when to knock on the door i heard him said crescent moon i will be down in a min ok ok kaname but if you think that yuuki will get hurt tonight i think you are correct because i have that same feeling in my head but hey at less we know what her secret is so if she start to blood then one of us react to it OK i said throw the door and he walk out and said hey let get going not yes i said has i started to walk down the hall. we get out to the gates and they started to open when the got open an of that the night class can walk out that is when kaname and i started to walk out has will but that is when i heard yuuki yell GET BACK GET BACK PLEASE YOU CAN GO OUT TO THEM. one of the girl push out out of the way which is wow yuuki fall on the ground and started to bleed the night class turn around to the smell of yuuki blood but they saw that kaname and i were there next to her and look up and said aido eye bloody red so i get up and said AIDO DO NOT GET ANY IDLE OF IF YOU TRY ANYTHING AGOSE YUUKI I WILL COME AFTER YOU GOT IT. he nodded and walk away zero walk over to yuuki and saw that i healed the blood mark with one hear i saw that he was looking at it and kaname said yuuki are you ok she look at and said yes thank you kaname and crescent moon you two should get to class now me and kaname look at each other and said yes and started to walk over to the class room. the inter night was night and peaceful when kaname and i get back to the dorm i heard someone laugh i turn around to see rido walk over to me he said hahaha crescent moon you kaname and yuuki can never get away from me i will ways be there when you lest act speech me to be i will be in your dreams and Even in you mines so watch out and i mutt come back maybe next year or in 6 month from now you will see me back alive i scream on the top on my lungs saying NO KANAME AND I KILL YOU EVERY GOOD YOU CANT COME BACK all he did was laugh and laugh at me next thing i know i hear kaname said crescent moon are you ok why are you screaming let me in i get up and open the door and he huge me and said everything is ok tell me what you had a dream about i look down and said me being here is making everyone in the night and day class in danger please lintin to what will happen in the next year or 6 month i went on and on. kaname told me that if it come to the day where we have to kill rido then we will do it i nodded and told him that i will have to miss night class to get my power back in focus i look up at him and when on when i was done i said I'm going to the headmaster and I'm will tell him to let me stay next to yuuki next to her ok and i then i started to walk out of my room, down the hall and out to the chairman office and i ask him of it was OK for me to help yuuki and zero with the Guardian of the cross academy and he agree and give me a day class uniform and let me go to class that day when i get in the class all the girl look at her and saw that my hair has grown more than the last time they saw me after the teacher look at me and said crescent moon what are you doing in this class i thereat you were move to the night class said the teacher i did but something came up and i ask the headmaster if i can come back to the day class and he let me. the teacher turn around and said ok go sit down next to yuuki and start taking note and if i found out that you are asleep in me class you will be in trouble got it nodded and walk over to my seat and sat down.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 week went by and kaname me and the chairman were talk about yuuki safety has yuuki was doing her portly kaname and i started to say if zero stay in the day class then said kaname and then i step in and said yuuki will be in danger and i do not went that if something happen to yuuki that will make her loss a lot then she will be awaken and it will mass up everything i stop to the scent of yuuki blood and i turn to kaname who last all color in his face and i ran too the scent of her blood to see zero standing over her i push him of off yuuki and get her up he look at me with his red eyes and i yell SNAP OUT OF IT ZERO THIS IS NOT YOU. YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT YOU CAN FIGHT THIS THIRST'S AND YET YOU DARE BIT YUUKI GET A GRIPE ON YOU LIFT YOU ARE LUCK KANAME IS NOT HERE I WILL KILL YOU. yuuki open her eye and saw me yell and said crescent moon zero is a vampire like you and kaname i stop yelling and look at her and said no he is a lever E vampire he is nothing like me and kaname let get you to the informatory and clean up your neck she look at me and saw me look out in to the dictens and i throw i saw rido and has i look he was gone but all night i stay with yuuki and i told her that i have to have zero move to the night class she look at me with a sad face on i look at her and said i do not want to do this either but for your safety this is the only way i save you she look at me and saw that i fall asleep on the ground and that is when i saw rido in my dream has laugh and laugh at me until i wake up in my bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**4 month later**

**All the day class girl were going off about the test that was coming up and it was the 2 days way from Monday and everyone stop seeing the night class because they all had to study for the test yuuki and I were walk and talking about the CMT( cross academy mastery test) when we ran in too kaname he look at yuuki then me and said are you two soppiest to be in you dorm by now all the night class students are already in their dorm and I'm going to see the headmaster me and yuuki both nodded and walk off making it back to our room yuuki start to walk up the stair when she saw someone looking at her she yell me name and when I get there she was on the ground hands in her face saying that some man was look at her with blue and red color eye I look out the window to see if he was still there but he was not yuuki look at me with fear in her eyes I did not know what to do so I look down at her and said do you went to stay in my room I have to go see kaname anyways she nodded and then we walk in to my room she lay down on the bed and went to sleep. I walk out of my dorm and went over to moon dorm and went I get half way there I heard laughing coming from the left side of me so I went over there to see what it was and when I get there it was 5 day class girl look at aido room he was in there look at the girl and I was behind then and aido saw me and then turn off the light in his room so the no other girl could see him all the girl got up and said oh come on aido-senpai turn the light back on I said wow the most a been embracing for aido to see me behind you girl. all of them jump to their feel and look at me I said now get back to your room or the chairman will find out about this and send you girl back home and stay there until you have he think it time for you girl to come back to school they all ran down the path that they came on and I walk in to the moon dorm, walk all the way down the hall and knock on kaname door when I did kaname said crescent moon you can come on I know you there. so I walk in and he had his glass of water on the table I said kaname I think rido fine away to get inside of yuuki head because she saw him, kaname get walk over to window and said you and yuuki has a test coming up I will cancel classes until the test is over what Friday, he look over at I nodded and he is that ok with you I nodded again and said kaname Wednesday is the test can you come because I have this feeling that rido will come thru the door and take her I look down and said I been have that feeling since last Friday can you please come, he look at me and said crescent moon you told me the day juuir turn yuuki in to a human that no matter what rido will never get you down so keep you sword on you Wednesday and if that happen then you know what to do. I look down and then back at him and said yes and did you know that there were 5 day class girl look at aido room and aido was looking at them I started to laugh you shrouded have seen his face kaname. kaname look over at me and smile he said what was he only in a towel nodded or was he getting ready to. I look down and said I ready do not know because when he saw me he turn off this light before the girl know I where. kaname and I talk all night and I said before I leave do you know the zero has been taking yuuki blood so I now she will wake up soon because the amount of blood he takes from her juuir spell will start to waken and waken by the days and then she will start to wake up with a lot of pain goes to let you know. I know said kaname has I walk out of his room.**

**I walk to class and did not see yuuki there I walk over to yori-che yuuki best friend and ask is yuuki came to class yet she said no and she did not come back to our dorm last night I said I know because she is in my room where the a protect spell on it so saw me ran out of there in full speed think to herself why is she so worry about yuuki.**

**I ran in to my room to see yuuki still asleep in my bed I walk over to her and said it time to get to class we have 5 Min's to get there and to owe seats time to get up yuuki roll over her back and mumble I do not want to get up tell the chairman that I'm not going to school today please she look at me and then fall back to sleep I pick her up and walk her back to her room and lay her on her bed walk out of the room I heard her said kaname senpai I turn around and saw rido look at her has she sleep I yell rido get away from her I ran over to her and he was gone I woke yuuki and told her that she is going to school no matter what she knew something scared me she put both hands on my face and said crescent moon I will be fine you do not have to worry about me. she saw my crying for the first time ever I can allow him to take you away from me and kaname please some to class with me and I can protect you please she look at me and said ok no one will take me away from you and kaname ok now let us get to class I get up and we started off to the school. later that night me yuuki and zero get the messier the night class will not have class until next week so yuuki went to her room and I went to mine has I did I throat about this morning I sat on my bed and fall asleep to the sound of the wind next thing I now I'm on the moon in my room I walk out and saw my mom the queen of the moon walking out of her room she said crescent moon come on we have a party to go to she took my hand has we walk down the stair and in to the vampire council Asato Ichijo walk over to me and my mom and said we have to talk now. my mom said ok let me hear it he said you are the Kuran princess and the queen of the moon I' am right, my mom look at me and said yes but my mom and dad had a resend why they brute me to the moon. yes said Queen Serenity, if you can come with us we have a place where you will see you family again said one of the member of the council ok but my little girl lies coming has well they look at me and I turn around to hide the fate the I was scar of them but after that we started to walk out of the moon kingdom and next thing he are on earth in Japan in forte of her grammas and grandpa that she has never met before when she to the door and the door open be a main that said can I help you guys yes said my mom I'm looking for Mrs. and Mr. kuran here I think they will know who I'm when they see me the main let us in and said give me a min and they will be down shortly my mom nodded and we sat down on the sofa and after 5 mins we heard foot step coming down the stair and stop behind me and my mom we both hear mom dad I think you mote wart to get down here there are to girl sitting down on the sofa and hope are you two has a little boy came walk around the sofa and when he saw me and my mom he look like he knew who we were.**

**I wake up back in my room in the cross academy and it was the day of the test yuuki and I both met up at the headmaster house at 5 I'm the morning we were studding for the test she saw me look at the window and said crescent moon do you know what 0=x2 - 7 +6 and I told her what it was and everything and it came out has 25.**

**yuuki and I went to school know that we study a lot and that he will be able to go to the dance we were half way the school when yuuki ask what they I'm looking out in to space I look back at her and said I was remembering the time I meet kaname and I was 2 years old and meeting my aunt and uncle she look at me and said I thought kaname was your brother I look at her and laugh no his mom and dad toke me in when my mom of the moon die from my evil uncle rido she look at me and said what did she die I look at my watch and said April 16 she look at me and said wow that is next week what do you do that day go to the moon and is if I can remember something we walk in to the class room and the teacher call out my name and I said here goes in time am I right he look at me and said yep now get to you seat and start you test me and yuuki walk over to our seat and started the test 5 hr latter we both finish the test and head it in yori, me and yuuki start to walk because it was lunch time has we walk in I heard crescent moon are you ok I look behind me and saw kaname and aido walk over to me, yori and yuuki I said yep and how are you this afternoon kaname he look at me and said good can I talk to you and yuuki outside please I look at yuuki said yes. so we started to walk outside kaname look at yuuki and said yuuki are you going to the dance she look at him and said yes I'm going has the Guardian he look at yuuki and said no that is not what I mean I mean can you go to the dance with me. yuuki look down and said yes but I do not have a dress to wear kaname. I can give her one of mine dress to wear I said has yuuki look to the water. I will see you tonight yuuki and crescent moon can you follow me to my dorm I need to talk to you there ok I look up at him and nodded I told yuuki that I will be in my room in 15 Min's wait there for me ok. I see her nodded and then walk back to yori and they both look at me I heard kaname said crescent moon are you coming I look over at him and said yep on my way. kaname and I both get in his room kaname sat down on his sofa and look at me he said you remember how I met you, you were like 1 or 2 years old and I was 3. I sat down on the floor and said yes I had a dream last night about but kaname rido is going to wake up next year I think yuuki will be fine after this year is that ok he look up at me and said the vampire council want you to come with me to the next meeting we have can you come I look at him and said when is it next week on the 16 I look at him and said they know that the day I go the moon and listen to the zero gravity go past me but if it come to the vampire council meeting then I will go but now I have to go to yuuki have give her a on the dress I have for her ok see you in 3 hr. I walk back to my door to see yuuki looking at all me dress said do you like them they all want make goes for me by my mom I walk over to the pick low cut with a long back and gave it to her go put it on so I can do your hair she said ok walk in to the bathroom and a min later come out and ask it I can zip it up I smile and zip it up and sat her in front of my merrier and did her hair she ask me what I'm going to wear I turn and said this I was holding a black and blue color dress with a blue rose on it and she saw me put my hand throw my hair and change it in to the a brands ponytail. yuuki almost walk out without me and I said yuuki hold on there is one more thing you are go to need she turn to me and I tied a ripen around her neck and said there you look hotter than hot now give me min and I will be ready 2 mins latter I walk out that said what do you think she look at me and her month wide open and said wow that is so cute on you let go see if yori ready and then we all can go to the dance to getter.**

**1 hr when by yuuki me and yori are walking out and over to the ball room next thing I know I hear yuuki yell CRESCENT MOON ARE YOU OK CRESCENT MOON WAKE UP I look up at yuuki and yori and said what happen and why does my head hurt so much they both said you do not remember you fall down on the way down to the ball room you gust past out like if you went not you I get up and said do not worry it will happen time to time ok they both nodded and we walk all the way to the ball room kaname still has not shown up yet and half then night class were there and yuuki started to think that kaname ask her to come and then live her hanging she does one last look around and then feel someone put the arm are her to huge her when she open her eye she saw kaname hugging her I stop dance to see that kaname was hugging yuuki the person said go ahead and go see them I walk over to them and said can we talk outside you two they both look at me and then walk over the brown doors I said all the girl will go after yuuki know they all know that you two are dating but so they will litter go after yuuki and everything kaname said ok then yuuki with you be my lover and now and forever she look at me and said yes kaname I will I smile at them and then Ruka walk out and said no vampire can date a human come on now kaname you said it for yourself the you will never date a human unlit it to protect for from someone kaname look at ruka and said do you want me to prove to you that I love yuuki ok take yuuki chin and then kiss her on the lip ruka stand at the door in shock that kaname kisses a human and ran back to the moon brooms laugh and clap my hand wow kaname she is mad at you. yuuki look at me and then all the day class girl are like noooo that the yuuki cross why her. everyone when on with the ball trying to forget the kiss kaname did on yuuki.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 It was now April 16 the day crescent moon mom die and she had to go to the vampire council meeting with kaname. CRESCENT MOON DREAM Mom who are these people and why do they know my name mom please tell me please cry crescent moon my dear little one please understand that when I was born I was met to marry rido my brother but when I turn 5 my power come and my parent were not happy about it because they were pure blood and I was part pure blood and part human but the one thing is my blood is a pure and no human blood was found so they thought that it will be save if I went and live in the moon has the moon princess they erased my memory's but not too long ago when I remember them I wanted to come back but I can't ever but my princess I went you to listen to this if I die because of rido I went you to go and live with juuir and haruka and they will protect you if anything happen I know they will save you from any harm. But mom please who are these people. crescent moon dream ends wake up from my dream to think about what happen that day and has I lay on my bed I roll over to look at the clock and it said 7:30 I got up so quite that my head started to hurt but I did not pay any to it and got ready to go I walk out of my room goes has kaname room in to the sun dorm he saw crescent moon walking over with yuuki beside me. me and yuuki were talking about the moon and the good memory I remember from it goes has I look up kaname was ready hugging yuuki he look at me and said crescent moon are you ready to go because that meeting is in 10 min at the moon dorm I look at him and said yep look back at yuuki and told her to go back to bed and got some sleep she turn to me and walk back to her room. Kaname and I walk back to the moon dorm and has I walk there the door and has I did the air in the dorm was so sad it made me wane cry but I held the tear aido walk over to me and said princess are you ok. I look up at him and said yes it goes hard to be an alive when my mom die trying to protect me. has I said that Asato Ichijo walk over to me and said that is why I call for this meeting because your mom was rido fiancée and no matter how much you did not rido never you and your mom he was still going to marry are. I look up at me and got mad said yell RIDO COME TO THE MOON AND STAY THERE FOR 3 DAY THE 4 NIGHT I WAS GOING TO SLEEP HE TRY TO KILL ME I DO NOT CARE IF I HALF PURE BLOOD AND PART HUMAN I'M GOSE LIKE MY MOM AND YOU SAY THAT RIDO HAD TO MARRY MY MOM NO MANTER WHAT I DO CARE IF I HAVE TO AT then kanme cut me off and said he kill my mom and dad and you still are going to be on his side he is going to make everyone here will be kill by all hunter and I know that he will attack human and then I cut kaname off and said we all will die then I will be living my sisters in the human world trying to kill he each other because the vampire side of them will be eating them from the inside out Asato Ichijo look are me with a shock look on his face I went on and said if rido wake back up I will kill you and him at the same time because I know you are the one out is giving him the blood my mom juuir and haruka I know it because there smell is all have you he look at his closes and back and he I turn around and walk over to the and said imp going back to my dorm and if you think I will let you can then think again but I have this to say remember when I first meet the vampire world it was the day you and the vampire council come to the moon a tear ran down my face and turn to him and yell you are there resign my mom die because the 3 sister that were born are rido druthers and. then I ran all the way to yuuki room and knock on the door waiting for yuuki to answer but yori answer I ran and huge yuuki cry my eyes out but yuuki and yori both ask what was wrong I too a dip breath and toll them the in there story but I did not said vampire in the story after that I fall asleep on yuuki bed. I woke up in yuuki bed trying to remember everything but all I remember was crying I hear good you are a wake crescent moon class will be starting soon I turn to see yuuki look over at me I sat up and ask how long have I been a sleep yuuki turn to the window and said you sleep all week and the weekend I guess you really cry you brain to sleep ok that it we are going to be late for class if we do not get moving I nodded and started to put on my shoes yuuki hands me a glass with a blood table and said here you must be thirsty after you sleep. I turn to her and toke the glass and drink it I got up off yuuki bed and got ready for school has we walk out of the dorm I saw aido, kain, seiren and rima they look at me and then at yuuki and said kaname-sama told us to come and stay by your side has most has passé it able I look at them and said I think I can take care of yuuki Aido turn to me and said the moon princess can't help any one because you are wake. I look at Aido with shock in my face and I said what made you say that Aido he turn to me and said rido he your father right I turn to him and said no why in hell I'm his daughter I'm his step daughter yuuki can we please go to class I think. Then I stop because rido was walking out of the tree then after that nothing all I saw was him and then noting. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sorry rido hater but this what come to me.

Crescent moon wake up crescent moon come on now wake up please my little cute princess. I open my eyes to see rido at the end of the bed I look around to see if I can anything but when I look down I saw a wedding dress on I look up at rido and said what the hell am I wearing he smile and said you and I are getting marry if you like it or not. I yell in the deep dark part of hell me awarding you. he cut me off by kissing me I kick him off a me and nooooooo o will not ever be with you ever if it meant by kill myself then fine I will. I look around the room and saw nothing still and has I look back at him I see he still smiling and said even if you try to scream no one will hear you are so far away from the academy that no one there will hear you so you have a chose, choose me or you will never see any one again. I look at him and said so you went a bet, hear my words hear my cry the world from the other side come to be and some these allow my to go back to the cross academy.

I wake up looking at nothing but a white room so I got up and walk out of that room to see kaname, aido , kain, yori, yuuki and the chairman I said hi how long have you guys been waiting for me to wake up yuuki saw me before anyone ales cad she ran over and huge me and said crescent moon I thought you were die or in a coma I laugh at her and said there is nothing to she scar about anyway can I ask what happen because I can't remember anything but darkness. aido walk over and said that a so man come over to you and put his hands on your shorter next thing we know you were gone but 5 min's ago you apart in the chairman office past out and can I ask why you are in a wedding dress. I look down and saw the dress I look at the chairman and said can you take yori and yuuki back to their room and bring me a nether set of the day class uniform he nodded and walk out. I turn to kaname and the other and when on I said rido most have toke me to his place and put this dress on me he said that I have 2 chooses marry him or he will come to the academy for yuuki I said in the dark part of hell I will marry him and when said one of my spell that brute me here and that all I remember kaname yuuki and then I stop myself from say it I turn my head to the side and said never mine do but rido will come and take yuuki we have to protect her kain step and said what dose rido what with yuuki kaname. Kaname said you will find out so an of crescent moon I went you to stay by yuuki at all time ok. Ok I turn around to see the day class boys looking at me I look down and me now what they were look at. They all here looking at the dress I was here and I hear wow crescent moon look hot in the dress. turn to kaname and yell headmaster can please get the uniform now please I look like I'm about to marry someone the chairman walk in and handed me my uniform I walk back in to the room that I came out of and change in the day class uniform I look at the dress and I remember what my mom had the same dress on when she got marry to my father but I really never meet him I really wish I had meet him I heard he left my mom for some other woman I toke the dress and threw it in to my bag and walk out to all the day class boy looking my way I walk past them and over to kaname I said kaname are you shout you won't turn yuuki back in to herself because if rido does come then she will be able to save herself from him kaname look at me and said crescent moon you and I priest juir that we will save yuuki no matter what ok you go to yuuki dorm and I will go see the chairman ok I nodded and started to walk over to sun dorms.

I walk up and up the stair to hear yori yell yuuki are you alright yuuki ummm ummm what should I do yell crescent moon name tell me what to do? I ran in there and said what happen? Yori turn to me and said I do not know what happen all I said who is rido is and then she fall down that it. I walk over to her and pick her up and yell yuuki wake up but nothing I turn and ran to the chairman office to see kaname and the chairman I look up and said kaname it yuuki she is not waking up why I think you can do something about this he turn and see yuuki in my arms he said then that mean rido is coming I nodded and he take yuuki he turn to the chairman the chairman nodded and kaname said crescent moon let's get back to the moon dorm I think I can do something there I nodded and we started to walk he look at me and said what happen I look down and said I do not know yori said she ask yuuki who rido is and then she fall that all I know about what. he nodded and open the door to the moon dorm we walk up the stair and down the hall in to his room he sat yuuki down on his bed turn to me and I nodded and walk out of the room and went to the door.

KANAME POV

Yuuki wake up please. still there is no rasps so he sit at the ends thinking I have to drink her blood but I'm braking my primes to juuir but I have to be turn to yuuki lay down next to her and whispered yuuki please do not hate me for this. he went to her neck kiss it and then bit down yuuki wake up after feeling something bit her she look and see kaname body but she knew that kaname was drinking her blood she turn she mumble kaname but kaname put his hand in her mouth try to keep her quite. min later I look at yuuki and saw a tear coming from her eye and I said yuuki you are the only one that can make me happy please be with me I toke my wrist and I bit in to it taking a mouth full blood and I kisses has I was giving her my blood but for some resin she was not taking it but after a min of kisses her she started to that the blood I toke my lips of from her to see that she was looking at my I sat up and yuuki followed me I said do you remember who I am she nodded and she said my brother my loving brother she put both hand on my face I close my eyes and said and you are my sweet loving fiancée yuuki I got up and yell crescent moon come here. Yuuki do you remember crescent moon she look up.

KANAME POV END

I hear my name being call so I walk in when I did I saw yuuki sitting on the bed looking at kaname I ran over and huge her she huge me back and said you were there for me like you said remember the promise you me.

I nodded and got up she look at me I look at kaname and told him that the chairman has stop class for both night and day class students because rido goes come in to the academy not too long ago kain and aido told me yuuki I hope you can stay here and I'm going to get the day class to safety.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be a nether chapter soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**crescent moon walk over to the door and said kaname i went to kill rido you take yuuki back home and i will see you two back at home yuuki i will be there primes I'm stronger then rido think and i can kill him with i slop of my sword so i went you and kaname to go home and not to see me when i fight goes for your safely and everyone else safety yori and the day class are in a safe place and the chairman will help me so please both of you go. I walk out of the room to see rido coming over to me i look up at him and said are you here for me or gone to get yourself kill by me. he look at me and laugh and said now little one I'm here for yuuki and kaname but you are the only one that i went to have back in my life along will being my wife so i need you to live. has he said that crescent moon grade sword top and ran at him he grade the sharp side of the sword i look at him and said you have to be careful this sword is a hunter sword that my mom of the moon gave me she told me that if i have to us this i have to hold it and get the blood of the person I'm going to kill. he look at the blade that had his blood all over and let go goes has he did that kaname and yuuki walk out i look over me shoulder and yell kaname take yuuki out the window rido in front of me go now. rido look at the sleeping yuuki and said wow there my juuir i turn to him and toke the sword to his heart when it got 9 inch in the heart he grab the sword and said i feel bad because you are killing your own father and you fiancé i toke the and said rip ( rest in peace) rido and watch him turn to sand i turn around to see all rido lever E vampire look at he and then attack 3 hr letter i walk over to the day class yori walk over to me and said how is yuuki and please tell us everything about vampire because we know that the night class are vampire, i look down and said there are vampire that you all know and they are not like me stip father rido and his people but vampire are nice beings I'm one of them myself but i look down with a sad face but i part human with no trace of human blood in my vain ok i can't say any more kaname will kill me if he finds out he will kill. i turn around and started to walk away but i hear yori said i when to see yuuki please crescent moon all the girl got up and said we do not care if you and the night class are vampire or not but please can you and kaname bring the night class back i turn away and said i do not know it up to kaname he is the king of all vampire and I'm goes a princess that everyone went and I'm not free until i marry someone mad i do not know who i went yet so I'm goes a princess that protect her brother and sister. i walk off again and yori follow i was at the gates of the cross academy and saw her running up to me and said please let me go with you i most see yuuki now i look down and said listen i will come for you if kaname lets me, she gave me a pappy face and i could not take it i said go get a dress on ok she smile and ran back to her room and got a dress on she come back out to see me looking up at the moon she said is everything ok crescent moon i turn and smile yes i was thing of my mom she die by protecting me so i feel a little sad but happy that rido is now die and i can live on doing what i what when but i still have to protect yuuki when kaname is not there will i guess we should start walking now. 4 hr of walking i saw the light on at the Kuran house i look at yori oh look at the house will a wow on her face i turn to see two lever E vampire walking my way turn to them and my eyes turn bloody red so they will know there place but they were rido followers i told yori to say behind me and nothing will happen to her i told her to close her eyes and do not open then until i say she con a mother i kill them then told her to open her eyes so she did. we turn and walk over to the door i walk in when yuuki heard me yell i told you all i will be back yuuki kaname are you there i saw the door in my right open i look and it is juuir i was about to fall when i saw her she look at me and said crescent moon you kill rido wow i never throat you can do anything like at the huge mind and see yori and look at her and then me and said who is the person i turn and said this is Sayori Wakaba but me and yuuki call her yori and yes she is a human juuir where is yuuki she went to see her she turn and said in the living room i look at yori and said come on you went to see yuuki right will come on. we walk in to the living room i sat on the coach has yuuki walk in to the room and see yori standing there waiting for her she yell YORI-CAN I THAT RIDO WENT HAVE GONE AFTER YOU PLEASE NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. kaname come in and hands me a letter from the vampire council they went you me and yuuki to go to the next meeting in two night from now i look down and then i fall a sleep**

**(KANAME YUUKI JUUIR AND YORI POV)wow i guess fight rido and his follower rally made her tired hey juuir what happen when you wake up she look at everyone and said nothing me and haruka were talk abrupt one thing and then i was here but where is haruka**

**END OF POV**

**go look outside i said from waking up they all look at me and ran to the front door there was haruka on the ground a sleep she ran over to him and wakes him up i look up at the moon and said mom i wish you were alive too iam look to your left i look and there she is she said crescent moon i only have 5 min and i went you to know that zero the hunter you meet at your school he is the same thing has you and his parents are my friend and went i told them about you they said it would be nice for you to marry him ok i went overboard but i went vampire and human can be together. we all went inside and i told yori everything and so did kaname and yuuki along with juuir haruka and Serenity my mom. when we were done i said you can't tell no one about this next thing i know i hear a gun go off outside the house and i look it was zero so i walk out and said you have to left zero he turn to me and said my mom and dad came back to live and i wanted to thank you for that but this lever E throat he can kill me will yea because he the house hold and the protector of kaname and yuuki house i said ah why because you are not allowed here zero said kaname i yell kaname do you went zero to turn to a lever E or do you went everyone in the day class to find out that vampire are real oh wait my bad i told them some of it but they at least i they do not all of it but yori please do not tell anyone ok. yori look at me then zero and said ok i turn to her and said yori i think i should bring you back to the cross academy before the chairman get's worry about you being gone she look at me then yuuki and said but when will yuuki come back i turn to kaname and he said when the chairman cross says we can come back but i do not believe it will be soon ok do not worry about yuuki because i do not think you will see her again yori. kaname that mean i can see my best friend when i went too yell yuuki juuir look at kaname and said kaname yuuki will go back to school when she attends her first vampire party ok then you and yuuki will go **back to school and finish school off.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was two weeks until the next soirée coming up yuuki crescent and juuir were all sitting in the living room talking. Yuuki we think You should not go to the soirée Juuir let her people need to know that kaname has a fiancée and that no other girl will have him and the vampire council tries to get Kaname and Sara together and omg I will kill her is I have too. Yuuki look at and me and says who in the hell is Sara and why is kaname going to marry her? She started to look sad I jump and Said oh no that is not what in meant to say I mean if the vampire council dose not know that kaname has a sister...... kaname Walk in to the room and said crescent moon knows everything that the vampire council because they toke you living mother away From her so when of come to me not having a sister then the make me marry someone that I hate and Sara I hate so mush I will Kill all the vampire council. I turn to yuuki and said so went we were at the cross academy I had to act like imp kaname fiancée for a little bit and then the night class found out about me and kaname were friend and goes acting but never listen to anyone not Even Sara ok. Ok said yuuki has she ran over to kaname.

Week later

Week later yuuki, juuir and crescent moon went to town to get a dress ready for yuuki and when we got there we saw a girl being Attack by a lever E vampire I ran up and with my sword a kill the lever E vampire and look at the person it was yori-can I said are You ok yori she smile at me and said yes but the chairman went me to come and give you and yuuki something. She hand me and Yuuki a letter the said

Dear crescent moon and my loving daughter yuuki

I went you two to come back to the cross academy to finish school and so the day class can be nice and quick for me and zero.

And crescent moon did you wake up zero mom and dad because if you did let me see you and give you a huge.

Love you foster father kaien cross

p.s I hope to see you when yori get you two back here safely. I turn to juuir and said did you when to see the chairman because he went to see me and yuuki. Juuir nodded and said I have not See him for 10 long years so yea I want to see him now I turn to yori and said ok let us go then. We all started to walk to the academy When we walk up the stair we saw the day class walking out of school and walking to the dorm I started to laugh and said wow has This been seen the night class yuuki and I left wow. They all turn to see me and yuuki and said OMG yuuki has a twin I turn and look at Juuir and said not the is our mother ok. Every one look at us has we walk all the way to the chairman office when we stop at the door yuuki me heard a gun click and Yuuki step in the way of juuir and I walk in to see zero momo (his mom) and john (his dad) so we walk over to the chairman and I said sending yori over to the Kuran place she would be kill if all the lever E knew that a human was come there was. The chairman sat up in his chair and said crescent moon I went kaname with you two but I see and he stop to see juuir he got up Ran over to her and huge her and said long time no see but you die but how are you here today. Juuir said I do not know but I think it because crescent moon told rido to die and never come back but I really do not know do you Crescent moon. I look out the window and said but you and Haruka had a spell place on your body's if someone kill you or if you Gave you life up to give that person a life of happen but when I kill rido that is when you two woke up but I really do not know that My guess. Zero looks at me and said but how did my mom and dad come back to life and not lchiru. I look over at him and said lchiru is Alive but he is with Shizuka. He look to the floor and said oh. The rest of the time the chairman was talking about was the night class Coming back and finish school. I look out the window and said we have to go kaname and haurka are probably ready because we Are not back yuuki juuir and I got up and walk over to the door I stop and look back at the chairman and I know he wanted yuuki to go to school again so I sigh and said I will talk it over with kaname but if anything bad happen it because yuuki can back kaname Will bring her back home understand. I look at him again to see if she nods and he did. 20 MIN LATER Crescent moon yuuki and juuir got back to the house to see kaname and haruka asleep on the sofa yuuki walk over to kaname And juuir walk over to haruka they kiss them on the cheek but with yuuki she sat on kaname lap until he woke up I walk over to Her and said I would if I was you but hey I want to see what he said when he wake up. Turn around and sat on the window sill a min later kaname woke up and rape his arm around she look up are him and said the it late so should be getting to bed now. He looks at her and said yes are you ready to go to bed. Has they got to their room along with juuir and haruka and crescent moon

Kaname pov....

Kaname I'm tristy can you give me some blood please. Said yuuki kaname turn to her and nodded

He sat next to her and gave her his wrist so she started to drink his blood but a min latter she pull away and kaname kiss her

Next thing yuuki know is she on the bed.

Kaname pov end...........

Next morning came and yuuki woke up with nothing on and she see kaname still sleep so she move very slowly and she dress with A pink dress on and walk down the stair to see crescent moon asleep on the sofa with the day class yearbook in her hands so she walk over and pick it up to see a picture are kaname and her talking she look at me and try's to find my picture but she did not see any picture with me in it un till she got to the end she see a picture of me happy she look down at me and see me smiling at her she Said what funny I said look very hard at the picture and you will see. She look at the picture and see that zero and some girl are kissing She look back at me and said who is he killing I look away and said no one can I please can I have the book back please. She looks At it one more time and give it back to me walk over to the seat next to me and I sat up then kaname came down the stair. I look At him and said kaname the chairman would like the night class to return to class is that ok with you. He looks at me and said yes It is crescent moon but first yuuki has to go to a soiree I look down and said ok but the chairman went yuuki in the day class still No that will not happen yuuki is going to be in the night class if he like or notice nodded and sat back down juuir came down and said Will the soiree is tomorrow so kaname you crescent moon and yuuki can go back to school and we will visit when we can.

THE NEXT NIGHT yuuki is getting ready to go has crescent moon knock on the door so she said come in I walk in and said do You want me to do your hair because I can if you like. She nodded so I did her hair. After 5 min of doing her hair we walk down the stair to see kaname, juuir and haruka waiting for us. when they look at us they saw what I did too to yuuki hair. They look at me and said wow crescent moon we love yuuki hair nice job. I smile and said thanks I ask her if she wanted me to do her hair and so I did well shull me leave you all know they get when we are late.

15 min later----

Juuir ,haruka, kaname , yuuki and me are both walking in to a room full of vampire and vampire hunters but what all the vampire did not know about is what kaname tells next and he says this girl is my love and my sister we are getting marry in year so we can start our lives together again and if you do not like it will deal, with that Sara come out of the group of vampire and said wow I guess kaname wants' to lift me because he also was my fiancés yuuki look at kaname with a sad face on and said I'm sorry I did not know that kaname took yuuki and kiss her in front of everyone yori-chi walk out stud by yuuki and said I'm sayori wakaba yuuki human best friend and the soppier of the kuran clan so I do not care about anything but to be with my friend again so if you went to hurt any of my friend i will come after you do you get me. Sara was shock to death to what yuuki friend said and started to walk away then stop look at me and said crescent moon you do not like asthma right will I think you should left now because and before she could finish I fall to the floor half way die yuuki turn to me intensely and saw me and the floor turn back to Sara and told her to stop it because it was killing me juuir, kaname and haruka both got on one knee to see if I was alright but the asthma was already in my body and there was no saving me now they look at yuuki and told her that there was no why I can survive this at all yuuki bite her arm and try to save me but it was too late I was already gone and that what they told yuuki and she go mad and started to yell at Sara every vampire there started to laugh at Sara she turn to the kuran family that were sad and said whatever that does not belong in this world and everyone known's that. I did not belong in this world but rido was still my fiancés everyone look up to see my mom look down at my body and said she will wake up again very soon with that she left again and my body was gain write before yuuki held up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

14 YEAR LATER

A girl walk up the cross academy stair with long blond hair that look a lot like crescent moon but what no one know it was her crescent moon but with a different name her name is Jacqui Elizabeth Wilkinson but when she got to the top she saw a nice school but she did not know where to go the sun dorm or she the school but then she her girl yell aido-sama please came out please she look over at a path that lees to the moon dorm so she walk that way to see if she can get help but when she saw the night classes come out she through she knew them she takes 2 more step to get a better look and when she did she remembers being in the night classes and said out loud the has to be imposable then everyone look are her and she feet in if she became stupid then my sister told me that she has to go to town and she leaven in the morning I told her that I will miss her when she turn to walk away she turn back to me and said and no power using when you are here got it Jacqui I nodded and walk to the school.

When I walk in to the chairman office he look up and said hi you are Jacqui then new guardian I needed right I nodded my head and he told me to sit has he tells me the rule I have to follow. After we were don I walk outside to see kaname and yuuki kissing so I knew they were in love well I walk the other way and hear crescent moon so I stop look back and saw yuuki ran over to me when she hug me I'm looking at kaname not knowing why she call me another name and said um my name is Jacqui and you are yuuki right she look at me and said crescent moon stop joking around you knew me I told her stop calling me that my name is Jacqui not crescent moon she look at me with a sad face when Jen (my sister from before) came up and said Jacqui I think mom and dad are come here I turn to her and said why she look down and said becaues she hear that there are vampire and you know mom and dad seen they found out that you have power like them will kaname walk over to yuuki and put he arm around her and said well here are two king and queen vampire Jen and I look over at them Jen then put me behind her and said touch her again I will come after you then pull me away. Kaname turn to yuuki and said that is crescent moon but she will not remember for a wile is that ok she has member lose we have to wait ok. Ok kaname but are you sure she will remember us soon of rido wake up again. Yes she will with rido energy it will wake her up.

The next day

Jacqui walk in to class with her hair up and hands the teacher then note the chairman write for him he turn the class and said this is Jacquilynn E Wilkinson I stop him and said but call me Jacqui ok please go and take your she Jacqui. Thanks you teacher has Jacqui walk to her seat she heard OMG is that crescent moon but she moss of change her name yea your right she look a lot like her but come on her name is Jacqui not crescent moon . I smile to the fact they think I'm someone else I seat down next to a long brown hair girl that look asleep but she was awake she look at me and said you are the girl I saw yesterday I'm yuuki oh yes sorry my sister really get's like that when it come to you know I said back yuuki laugh at the fact that she was a vampire.

Later the day at twilight

Hey yuuki when is the night class coming out said one of the girl in the day class yuuki look at me and said soon you have to wait guess then Jacqui sister came running over and said jacquilynn we have to go I said jen im still in school hallo she look at me and then the night class came out jen turn to them the night class saw rido come write in front of me I look up at him all the day class ran back to the dorm to get away from the night class. Goes then rido said I fine you at last my daughter now let go and return your members. Who in the hell are you calling daughter my name is jacquilynn Wilkinson and you have no right of being here yell back Jacqui then rido put his hand on Jacqui head and said never say that crescent moon you know that the real you. Then black rido put crescent moon to sleep before anything then jen ran up to him and punch him until he drop me then night class look at me has I when to the ground and yuuki was the one who got to me before I hit the ground then I wake up I got up and told jen to move aside she look at me then……….

Please review this and thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 11-24-09

Then I started to act rido when I look up at him I saw red and blue eyes of his look at me I said turn around and run because I way too strong for you to fight when you are ready then we will fight again now go. Will rido bows to me and said until next time my princess then he was gone has was crescent moon but she only fall asleep then night class look at jen only yell my name. Kaname walk over to jen and said here let go to the moon dorm and you two can get some sleep maybe when she wake up we will tell you everything ok. Ok said jen.

4 hr later

It was now midnight she crescent moon still is not awake and jen her sister started to worry so she pitch up her phone and started to call their mom and to see if she can come out to Japan when her mom pit up the phone crescent moon wake up and said jen please I'm trying to sleep she drop her phone and ran over to me she hug me and said Jacqui never ever do that to me again that guy was trying something. I look at her and said jen look there nothing that can take me out of this world come I think the night class is down stair and I can tell you everything. Ok was all jen could say.

Down stair 10 min later

I hear crescent moon that girl that gust started school here 2 week ago said kain

I hear that she was rido lover and her sister got her out of there in time but she does look like crescent moon said aido.

Ok you two she coming down said yuuki. Has crescent moon come down with her sister her sister said tell me what jacquilynn tell me what you are going to tell me now?

No not until we are with everyone Jacqui said back. Oh hi kain aido yuuki and kaname everyone look at each other and said how you knew their name I laugh a little and then jen said ok Jacqui what are you going to tell me and everyone .

I turn and said Jarrod come on in and you too mom and dad everyone look at the door to see two man walk in and a woman my mom ran over and hug me I said mom it not like if rido was going to kill me he was going to take and make me marry him again like he did before.

My mom hug my again and said I know but whenever he get near you all you power come together and it hard for you. I through if you come here that you will not be in then she stop to see the night class look at me.

I look down and said the vampire world is the world I belong in the human world jen, Jarrod and you both saw my blow up a kid because he got me mad. Kaname walk out and said can I ask what your name is? I turn and said crescent moon Kuran it been a long time ah kaname. Yuuki smile and ran over to her but ruka stop her and said ok what is crescent moon favorite color I said black blue and red. Black mean to me is anger and hate, blue mean to me is love hope and helpful. Now red to me is never being near me when I see red because you will die. Every one mouth were open because crescent moon only knew that yuuki walk out and said ok I believe that but what did juuir do to me before she die I turn to her and said juuie said I have to put your vampire side to sleep please stay asleep for me and never wake up but you did wake up because rido come back for me and you. Then when I kill him juuir and haruka wake up when I said that juuir and haruka walk in.

Juuir walk over to me and said Joanne I through I told you not to let her go to school here my mom turn to her and said sorry I through if she is with the vampire then rido will leave her alone but I was wrong. I turn and look at my mom and juuir and said you knew I took a step back you knew what I was another step and you never told another step so my life was a lie then I turn and ran out the door Jen, Jarrod yell Jacqui has I ran I jump the gate.

2hr when by crescent moon pov

Crescent moon was still running and running when she saw a girl sitting in a tree I look up and said hi Shizuka Hiou.

Shizuka Hiou look down and said crescent moon I think this is the first time I meet and the first time I see you cry the only reason I'm crying is because people know everything about me but they will not tell me now that I know my past I can't believe the people I love will lie to me like that.

I know how you feel the person I love was goes kill by a hunter.

Yea I come here from USA and juuir haruka and my mom and dad still not telling me it and now rido after me.

Wait did you say rido? Shizuka

Yea why said crescent moon

Because the vampire council is making him marry someone he hates said hiou

Who I said back

Sara Shirabuki said back hiou

Wait what if I want to marry rido.

Then you will have to get to the meeting now but I have to saw crescent moon you look more vampire then human right now but I also think the Kuran family will be there too. Thanks hiou very much but can I ask you to come with me.

2 hr to the vampire council house

Let me in I'm Shizuka now

After 15 min of running down stair and hall we both made it there in time before Asato Ichijou could said anything I open the doors Sara look up I said I had made up my mine and I went to marry rido. Yuuki kaname juuir and haruka both jump up and yell crescent moon what are you doing I turn to them and said I'm doing what I went to do and I think the only way all my member of before I die and I think rido can do that for me. I turn to rido and said I'm sorry I was a told bitch (sorry if kids are reading this) to you. Rido walk over to me and kiss me on the lips and said it ok you went to act like it then you can I look over at yuuki and I could see she was shock like everyone as will.


	10. Chapter 10 the last chapter

Chapter 10 12-8-09

Week later

Jacqui please listen I never through you will go off and marry someone crescent moon please listen if everyone knows that you alive then your moon dad mote come about I turn and look at her wait what about my moon dad. Never mine crescent moon please goes be you like always.

No what about my moon dad yuuki? She look down and said some man come to the school asking for you when kaname and I were tell the chairman that you dead then this man come in and said wait what about my daughter the guy said then we told them what happen he started to cry a bit then he left. That was it kaname and me know he had to be your father. Said yuuki jen look at me then said Jacqui look it may be good if that you moon dad but you can left the Wilkinson family goes like that it mom lie to you and you are too young to get marry any ways. Jen never tell me what to do I was cut off by Jarrod who hug me and said Jacqui please brake off the wadding you are too young to get marry. I turn to my brother and said Jarrod please let me then I was cut off again to see the window brake and 5 lever E standing in front of us. I turn to Jarrod who nodded for me to fight.

After about a min of fright the lever E in front of the day class and Jarrod knew I was no wining so he jump in and help after 2 min the 5 lever E were die Jarrod turn to me and said are you ok I look up at him and said yea but I think I will break the wadding off because those are rido's lever E I got up and said yuuki can I go and talk to kaname juuir and haruka because I still need to know why my mom knew about me and I didn't.

That night I was sitting next to rido has my human mom, dad, sister (jen), brother (Jarrod), juuir, haruka, kaname , and yuuki are standing in front of me and rido I start talk ok how did you know about my past mom because I wouldn't have agreed to be with rido if you only told me the truth. I turn to rido and said I know my past to will and I know you kill my mom of the moon so now I say no I will not marry you and you can burn in hell for all I care I got up took out my sword and started to fright with rido everyone stay back but jarrod he came up and threw rido to the wall has I got ready to kill him. After 1 hr of freighting rido die but the last words he said was the only way you can left is if you had a man by your side for ever but I will never let that happen so. In front of me I threw a sword my brother jarrod jump in front of me and got it rido die jarrod bleeding on the flood I did not know what to do. Kaname yuuki juuir and haruka walk over to me kaname said crescent moon give him your blood and he will heal up faster. I looks at kaname and said are you sure because if he dies I will never forgive myself. Yuuki look at me and said crescent moon you did it many time before you die I know you can do it please for your brother. I took my hand and bit in to it drawing a mouth full of blood then I gave it to jarrod then we took the last drop I look at kaname and yuuki who help jarrod down I look at the moon then jen said Jacqui what happening tell us I look at her and said shot up and let me think. Kaname look at jen and said she had to think of the spell to us so he does not turn in to a vampire ok. I turn back and got on one knee and said the spill

Hear my words

Hear my pry

The moons angels to the death gods do not let my brother die

Under the light of the moon

Let him be half human and half vampire like me.

To the light and sea to the darkness of the vampire world.

When I was done jarrod body started to shake I look at him and said jarrod look at me and control yourself when he open his eyes and look at me I started to cry because my blood was now running threw his body and I do not know if he can live like me.

Many year later jarrod has been in the night class under the protected by the night class.


End file.
